


SallyFace Headcanon's no one asked for

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Scents & Smells, Voice, Voice Headcanon, hcs, sallyface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: It's literally the title :)feel free to share your headcanons and opinions in the comments!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Character Scents

Larry:  
-Smells like pine trees, weed, alcohol, cigarettes, and fresh paints

Sal:  
-Smells like nothing; he has no smell. Or he smells like fruity shampoo, cat fur, and old musky apartment. Maybe a little weed

Travis:  
-Smells like Church on Sunday morning, candle wax, and old spice

Ashley:  
-Smells like gasoline, flowers, and charcoal from sketching. 

Todd:  
-Smells like weed, cleaning chemicals, and musk

Neil:  
-Smells like coffee and smart...he smells smart okay, I don't know how to explain that.

Maple:  
-Smells like lavender and a nice perfume shop

Chug:  
-Smells musky and like chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 4 am. I dont know what Im doing but it feels right

Larry:  
-Sounds like young Keanu reeves from bill and ted (lmao), just his would be a voice a bit lower. I also like to imagine he has a slight lisp. 

Sal:  
-Sounds like Corpse husband and Syd Matters smashed into one great muffly voice. sdfghyjfd


	3. Chapter 3

Ash tried giving herself and Sal piercings at home a few times.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa and Janice like to have girls nights together!  
As do Maple and Ashley (sometimes they invite Sal, just to torture him)


End file.
